1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a master cylinder and booster assembly for an automotive vehicle in which a master cylinder unit and a booster unit are integrated into a package efficient assembly.
2. Disclosure Information
Designers of automotive brake systems are faced with the challenge of packaging the brake master cylinder and booster assembly into the ever more crowded confines of the automotive engine compartment. Conventional automotive braking systems utilize either a vacuum or a hydraulically actuated brake booster and a master cylinder attached to the brake booster. The usual practice is to mount the brake booster to the dash panel of the vehicle so that the booster extends into the engine compartment in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, with the master cylinder mounted upon the booster assembly and extending still further longitudinally into the engine compartment. This type of construction creates problems with front wheel drive vehicles having engines mounted in the east-west configuration because the engine itself requires so much of the longitudinal space within the engine compartment that little space remains for the brake booster and master cylinder assembly. An example of a type of brake master cylinder and booster assembly in which the master cylinder is stacked upon the booster is disclosed in U.S Pat. No. 4,182,220.
The present invention advantageously overcomes the packaging problems associated with stacking a master cylinder upon a booster by allowing the master cylinder and booster to be mounted side-by-side within the engine compartment. The side-by-side mounting is facilitated by a rocker arm which serves as a linkage to connect the pushrods of the booster and master cylinder units.
Brake system designers have used linkages for many years for the PurPose of actuating dual master cylinders. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,941,563; 2,152,065; 2,328,685; and 2,640,324 all disclose linkage mechanisms for actuating dual master cylinders.
As shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,173,261 and 4,218,887, linkage devices have been used for actuating remote mounted brake booster devices. The devices shown in the '261 and '887 patents do not, however, transmit brake booster force by means of a linkage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,018,023 and 2,073,163 disclose systems in which remote mounted boosters are employed for the purpose of actuating a clutch and a brake unit respectively. The brake booster unit of the '163 patent is actuated by means of an inertia sensitive valve; the booster is not actuated by the brake pedal. Accordingly, the boost provided by the unit of the '163 patent is available only after braking action has been initiated by the driver in a non-power assisted mode.
It is object of the present invention to provide a compact brake master cylinder and booster assembly for a vehicle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a brake booster unit and master cylinder mounting bracket including a booster unit adapted for mounting to the chassis of a vehicle and a bracket adapted for mounting a master cylinder to said booster unit in a Plurality of locations.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a brake master cylinder and booster assembly for an automotive vehicle in which the master cylinder may be mounted in a variety of locations describing a circular locus extending about the booster unit.
It is an advantage of the present invention that a brake master cylinder and booster assembly according to this invention will intrude into the engine compartment of a vehicle to a much lesser extent than do conventional power assisted master cYlinder assemblies.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention that a master cylinder and booster assembly according to this invention could be employed upon both left and right hand drive cars without modification of the booster and master cylinder units.
It is yet another object of the present invention that a master cylinder and booster assembly according to this invention provides an inexpensive alternative to more expensive remote master cylinder brake units.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to the reader of this specification.